


Only Make Believe

by Jel815



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Filling my fanfic folder, Follower story request, Friends to Lovers, Hollywood Vs Real Life, Humor, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jel815/pseuds/Jel815
Summary: SH-AU. Hollywood director Luke Morales casts famous Ichabod Crane for his new major motion picture project. Ichabod is excited by the sweet, romantic script and wants to know who his costar is. He is thrilled to hear it is the new young American actress Abigail Mills who's created a huge buzz in Hollywood. Can both remain friends and professional and tell what is real or make believe?New chapters update 4,5





	1. Chapter 1

Ichabod Crane sucked on and crunched down on a piece of ice from his drink. He lowered the tall glass and shook it making the last few pieces of ice loudly click together. He sighed and lowered his head. Ichabod was finally in his trailer, alone with no director, no Assistant Director and no cost-stars. He sighed. He pinched his forefinger and thumb against the bridge of his long nose. He closed his eyes. God, he was tired. He filmed his scenes and then his scenes with the rest of the cast all day long. He will film scenes with his leading lady co-star, Abigail Mills, tomorrow.  

Ichabod threw his lean thin body into his make-up chair. He turned the chair to the bright lit mirror and sighed. He raised his glass to his reflection.  

"To my co-star, Grace Abigail Mills," he toasted. " 'till we meet luv." 

He chuckled at his toast and took a sip. The rum and cola left in his glass was smooth as it went down his throat. 

He was excited when he first heard that Grace Abigail Mills was going to be his co-star. The buzz around the beautiful ingenue was she had starred in major film productions with stars like Bradley Cooper and Jennifer Lawerence. The director Luke Morales, gave him the well written, funny script at the beginning of the year. Ichabod remembered he looked up from reading to look at the television to see Abigail Mills in a toothpaste commercial. Her bright white teeth sparkled bright as she smiled at the camera. He remembered he smiled back at the freeze frame of his very pretty co-star. 

Ichabod's thoughts trailed back to the image of his costar Grace Abigail Mills. He had not yet met her or looked her up on the Internet. He was really too busy.  He had time now. His blue eyes shifted to the splayed pile of colorful magazines atop his coffee table to his right. Ichabod jumped out of his makeup chair. It took his long legs one step to get to the coffee table only to freeze at a hard knock on his trailer door. He frowned at the door. Ichabod cursed and turned around. He fell back into the makeup chair again. He'll have to look for her picture in the magazines later. 

"Yes. Come in!" Ichabod yelled over his shoulder. Ichabod turned the chair to face the door. It opened and the director of the film Luke Morales, walked inside. Luke Morales's hair was shaggy brown and messy, his bangs fell over his eyes. He tossed his head and focused his big brown eyes at Ichabod. Luke smiled down at him. Ichabod steepled his long fingers under his chin and smiled up at Luke. 

"What's up, pal?" Ichabod answered in his best American accent. His hand lifted and waved at Luke. 

"You're still practicing the American accent?" Luke chuckled."Sounds good." 

"Ah, Thanks mate,," Ichabod answered. Luke smiled. Ichabod returned to his English accent. Luke laughed and let the door slam behind him. He took up the last two steps into the trailer and looked at Ichabod.  

"How are you doing, Ichabod?" Luke asked. 

"I'm fine, thanks,"Ichabod answered."Exhausted, though. And that's your fault."

"Sorry about that," Luke chuckled."Look, I have good news. Abigail Mills will definitely be on set first thing in the morning."

Ichabod looked up at Luke. His eyebrow raised over one eye. He remained calm and

Unconcerned, stoic. Very English. Inside, Ichabod's heart rapidly beat into his chest with anticipation and excitement. He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly to relax. 

"Will she come to my trailer to introduce herself or will I see her on the sound stage?" 

Ichabod asked calm. 

"On set," Luke answered."have you've looked her up, yet?" 

Ichabod stared up at Luke and scratched at his reddish brown beard. He licked his lips. 

"No, I haven't had the chance beyond seeing her in a toothpaste commercial," Ichabod said snarky. "you've kept me busy all this time bloody filming," Ichabod shouted."I couldn't go on the internet because I am so tired at the end of day!" 

Luke shook his head and smirked. His head turned to Ichabod's coffee table and at the pile of magazines. He walked to the small coffee table and looked down at the colorful celebrity magazines. 

"PEOPLE magazine, huh?" Luke grinned at Ichabod. 

"Yeah, someone must have left those there to read later," Ichabod said."I was just going to look through them to look for a picture of my co-star." 

Ichabod stood up from the chair and walked to Luke as he rifled through the magazines.

"She's in the one with Jennifer Anniston on the cover." Luke swiped away at each issue until he found the one with a smiling Jennifer Anniston on the cover. It was at the bottom of the pile.

"Here it is," Luke said. He swept up the magazine in his large hand. The sound of flipping pages filled the quiet anticipation in the trailer until Luke found the page he wanted. 

"Here she is," Luke announced. "ON THE STREET" page 26." 

Luke then folded the magazine back to show the page to Ichabod.  Ichabod leaned closer to better see the photo. 

"Beautiful," Ichabod whispered. In the photo, Abigail Mills is walking down the street with a very tall good looking black guy. Ichabod guessed he was Abbie's boyfriend. They held each other's hand and looked happy and in love.  

Ichabod ignored the guy and gave all his attention to his co-star Grace Abigail Mills.  5'2 and petite. Abbie had dark naturally coiled curls that frames a round face with delicate angelic features; like a dolls. Her mocha complexion is flawless and smooth. Her eyes are deep brown under black long eyelashes. Her red full mouth is a Cupid-bow's upper lip below a full bottom lip. They looked soft and moist and he wondered how they tasted. She wore skinny black jeans and navy blue short sleeved t-shirt with a low collar. She wore black high heeled shoes. Ichabod guessed so she can look her very tall 6'2 boyfriend in the eye. His blue eyes shifted to the guy walking with Abigail in the picture. He wore blue jeans, black shoes and a jean shirt with the collar pulled up. His upper lip was clean and his lips were full. His beard was thin and sporadic as if he'd just decided to grow it out. A slight frown creased Ichabod's forehead. 

"The tall bloke. Is he her boyfriend?" Ichabod asked. 

"Yeah, his name is Daniel Reynolds," Luke sighed. "They've been dating for a while now. I think about a year. The lucky bastard."   

The two men frowned. They shook their heads. Both felt jealous and hated Daniel Reynolds. 

Then Luke raised his eyes to meet Ichabod's. A small smile spread across his thin lips. 

"But of course you have Katrina," he stated."I was happy that I finally talked her into coming on board my film with your help, of course. How are you guys?" 

"We're fine," Ichabod answered. 

He met Luke's eyes and then turned his head away. He walked back to the large makeup chair and sat back.     

"Doesn't sound so good,"Luke said flatly."What's wrong?"  

Ichabod shrugged. 

"It's just Katrina," Ichabod replied. "You know our relationship is now mostly for the cameras, right?" 

Luke nodded. He knew about Katrina and Ichabod's breakup. It was doomed from the start, really. Luke was sad and yet happy for both when they decided to spilt up. They were terrible as couple. 

Luke has known Katrina and Ichabod since starring Ichabod in his film four years ago. Even then, Luke didn't think Katrina was the right woman for Ichabod. They looked like a nice good looking couple but he never did see that spark of electricity between them. The spark of electricity that is palpable to the people around them. The spark just wasn't there between them.

"Well I don't think Katrina sees it that way,"Ichabod answered."She seems to think we are still together, off camera I mean." 

"Oh."    

"Yes,  we have gone out to dinner with couples as friends,"Ichabod replied."oh, so I thought."   

"What happened?" Luke fell into the second makeup chair beside Ichabod's to hear his story. He smiled at Ichabod. 

"She kissed me at the end of the night after going out to dinner with friends," Ichabod answered. 

A small low groan escaped from Luke's thin lips and he closed his eyes. He sat up in the chair and shook his head. 

"Please, tell me you didn't sleep together,"Luke groaned." He stared at Ichabod. His forehead creased. 

"No! I would never do that to Katrina," Ichabod shouted. " I wouldn't take advantage of her like that."  

Luke sighed with relief. 

"Oh, good," Luke sighed. "Then what happened?" He squinted at Ichabod.  

Ichabod sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. He sat back in his chair and began to stroke his reddish brown mustache with his index finger. He shrugged. 

"Nothing," he sighed."After I dropped her off at her apartment. She kissed me at the end of the night.  It was a very passionate kiss I did... What?" 

Luke's eyes narrowed at Ichabod. 

"Did you kiss Katrina back?" he asked. His voice serious. 

"No, Luke I didn't kiss her back, "he said flatly."I pulled back and bid her a goodnight." 

"And what did she do?" 

"She said goodnight and I left, that's all," Ichabod answered.   

Luke frowned. 

"Katrina didn't ask you to come inside?" 

"No, she didn't. She only waved at me when I left her at the door." Ichabod shook his head. 

"Have you seen Katrina since?"Luke answered.

"Yes. I saw her just today. We had lunch together." 

  "And what happened?" Luke asked. "Did you discuss the kiss?" 

"Yes. And she apologized,"Ichabod said."she told me she was just feeling nostalgic and missed

Us." 

  "Us?" 

Luke's eyebrow raised.  

Ichabod nodded and shrugged. He closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. Then he let it out slowly. 

"Yes. I can't understand why," Ichabod answered. "we were always working. We never saw each other. I was always sent away to do some movie. Katrina was always suspicious of my co-stars. She always thought I was sleeping with them when I wasn't." 

"I remember that,"Luke answered. "She showed up at the movie set last time because she thought you were sleeping with Emily Blunt."

Luke was silent. 

"I don't know why Katrina would even think that," Ichabod said. "I've never slept with my co-stars. Not when I was with Katrina and not before I met Katrina. That is just too low." 

"What if your co-star is just too irresistible?" Luke chuckled. "What then? Would you still feel the same?" 

A silence fell between Luke and Ichabod. Both knew who the "irresistible costar" he was referring.  A silence fell between the two friends. 

"No, no matter," Ichabod replied his voice soft."it would be unprofessional and I am always professional when I am working on a film. You know that." 

Ichabod scoffed and shook his head. He swallowed hard. He hoped he sounded more convincing than he felt.

"Yes. I do. You are always professional, Ichabod Crane." Luke smiled and nodded. He wondered if Ichabod Crane's great self control toward his co-stars will stay the same once he's actually met Abigail Mills. Luke's smile widened. He looked forward to tomorrow morning to see what happens.  

Luke jumped out of his seat and walked to the door. 

"So dude! I gots ta go,"Luke announced."You get some shut eye." 

Ichabod nodded and smiled. He loved it when Luke spoke in his "Colonial slang." 

He watched his best friend walk two steps away and then turn around to face him again at the door. 

"And be on set bright and early so you can meet your co-star," Luke chuckled. He winked at Ichabod and turned to leave the trailer.  

Ichabod eyebrows lifted as he watched Luke leave. His thoughts returned to the PEOPLE MAGAZINE photo of Abigail Mills and he sadly sighed. Ichabod, for the first time regretted his earlier noble declaration of no dalliances with his costars.   

 

To be continued....   

 

Author's Note: This Sleepy Hollow fanfic is from the wonderful mind of Myhiggin25. She is one of my three followers who actually likes my writing. Lol She had this incredible idea of Ichabbie making a film and having a hard time deciphering what is real life and what is make believe. Remember to aim all your fiery arrows or flowers to the author above this title. (Or send all the hate mail to Myhiggins25) lol. Just kidding. Love you Mary.  We hope you like it.


	2. Only Make Believe: Chapter Two

Abigail Mills walked on the crowded sound stage and looked around. She took a deep breath, held it in a second longer and blew it out. Both her hands were tightly clasped her short nails digging into the palm of her hands. She opened her hands and shook them out. She felt more nervous than she thought. She's been on a sound stage before with huge major film stars but she never acted with Ichabod Crane. At least Katrina was going to be there for support and for Ichabod. Abbie sighed. She lifted her hand and tucked a curly loose coil behind her ear. 

 

Katrina was her friend. She knew Katrina Van Tassel for a few years now and knew she would make her feel comfortable and welcomed. Ichabod Crane, was another story. She didn't know much about him except seeing him in all his films. She binged watched Ichabod Crane's old films on Netflix since she learned she had the part. Ichabod Crane is the great romantic lead after Brad Pitt. Every woman was in love with him. Every man envied him. And she was going to be his leading lady. Abbie's stomach lurched. She suddenly felt she was going to throw up her breakfast on the sound stage. She decided to eat light. A lightly toasted Thomas's English Muffin but even that was in danger of leaving her stomach. Abbie's heard that Ichabod Crane was cold and distant when he first meets his leading ladies. Abbie hoped Ichabod Crane will like her. She was so nervous. 

 

Abbie folded her arms across her chest and looked down at herself at what she was wearing. It was a bright lemon yellow linen sun dress, with a wide waist with a white strap. The skirt below is short and flirty and reached just above her knees. It showed off her shapely bronze legs. Her best feature. Her shoes were yellow and white 2'inch wedges. Abbie's dark brown hair is piled high on top of her head, with small curls framing her face. She looked fresh, young, cool and ready to tackle the part. Inside, she was a total nervous wreck. She wanted to run home to hide under the covers. Abbie sucked in her last breath for luck and let it out. 

 

Abbie watched as people pushed or pulled things around her on the set. She didn't see Katrina or Ichabod Crane. Abbie gave up and walked to her trailer only to stop when she heard two voices in conversation. A male and a female. 

 

The female's voice was soft and whispery with a touch of an English accent. The male's voice was deep, smooth with a heavier English accent. She recognized the voices as Katrina's and Ichabod Crane's. Abbie smiled. Ichabod Crane's voice sounded just like he did in his films. They sounded like they were deep in the middle of a conversation. Abbie turned around to see them talking under the bright white set lights. 

 

Her eyes rested on Ichabod. Abbie blinked twice. Her eyes grew huge. Her mouth opened. Abbie stared at Ichabod Crane. He wasn't what she expected he would look like in person. The bright film set lights above him brought out the red highlights from his short reddish brown hair combed neat over a high forehead. His nose was long and straight, aquiline. His eyes were a deep blue with full red lips. Ichabod Crane wore a long black dress coat, skinny blue jeans and a gray long tee shirt with broad shoulders underneath. Ichabod Crane was quite dashing. He was gorgeous when he was animated. His eyebrow lifted. His red full lips moving and face expressive as he spoke to Katrina. Abbie was mesmerized. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Relax. Don't get so star struck. 

 

Katrina and Ichabod looked like they were really deep in conversation. Abbie knew about Ichabod Crane and Katrina Van tassel as a couple from all the celebrity magazines and the celebrity shows. Their body language told her so as well by the intimate way they stood close to each other, whispering. Each in the other's personal space and very intimate. 

 

A line creased between Abbie's eyebrows as she folded her arms tighter against her chest. She lowered her eyes and cursed. She caught herself staring at Ichabod, again. Abbie shook her head, again. Stop it! She giggled and shook her head. Abbie was about to look away. Then Ichabod raised his eyes to meet hers. Abbie froze. Her eyes widened as Ichabod's jaw dropped for a second and then shut close. The corner of his full lips twitched. Katrina stopped talking and turned to look over her shoulder to see what captured Ichabod's attention. Her green eyes lit up when she saw Abbie. 

"Abbie. You're here!" Katrina exclaimed. "I was so happy when Luke told me you're going to be in the movie with Ichabod." 

Abbie's lips turned up into a smile. 

Katrina smiled back. Ichabod's eyebrow lifted. His expression was impassive with no emotion. 

"Have you've met Ichabod, yet?" Katrina asked. She swiped her long bright red braid off her left shoulder and reached out to grab Abbie's small hand. Abbie let Katrina pull her toward them. Abbie loudly cleared her throat. 

"Nnno, not yet," Abbie stuttered. "LLuke was supposed to introduce us. It is nice to meet you Mr. Crane." 

Abbie swallowed nervously. Ichabod furrowed his brow. His blue eyes slowly scanned over her face and looked deep into her dark brown eyes. Abbie felt her cheeks flush. She didn't lower her eyes. Instead she looked back defiantly at him and reached out her small hand for Ichabod Crane to shake. Ichabod lifted his chin and looked down his nose at her. His full lips raised at the corners of his mouth and he reached down to sweep her small hand into his. He gently squeezed her hand and pumped it once and then twice. They still held hands after the handshake. As if they never wanted to let go. 

"Indeed it is. Ms Mills," he answered in a low voice. "Luke has told me a lot about you. In fact he was supposed to introduce us." 

Katrina's brow furrowed. Her mouth dropped open. 

"Luke hasn't introduced you two, yet?"Katrina asked."I'm surprised. Well, I'm happy I am the first to do so. And you really should call Abbie by her first name, Ichabod. She is going to be your leading lady." 

Abbie pressed her lips together. Katrina stared at both Ichabod and Abbie. 

"I'd rather that we should remain friendly but buisness like don't you agree Ms. Mills?" Ichabod replied. 

His voice neutral. Ichabod finally released Abbie's hand and returned it to his side. He opened and closed his hand and rubbed his long fingers together. Then he brought his hands behind his back. Ichabod leaned forward and smiled. 

Abbie's eyebrows lifted. Ichabod stared down at her. She didn't look away from his intense stare. 

"If that is your wish, Ichabod,"Abbie said flatly. "But, I think I would rather call you, Ichabod." 

Ichabod's forehead creased. 

Abbie tilted her head and smiled coyly up at Ichabod. 

Ichabod's frown softened into a smile. His eyebrows lifted over one eye. He leaned forward even closer. A gleam in his eye. He sniffed at her. 

"If that is your wish. Ms. Mills,"Ichabod whispered. "But pray may I ask what is the scent of the perfume you're wearing?" 

The line at Abbie's forehead creased and then softened. She smiled and lifted her chin up at him. 

"It's a HALLS menthol," Abbie stated." I have a cold. See." 

Abbie opened her mouth and let her pink wet tongue move the cough drop in her mouth. Then she let it click against a tooth. A small smirk played at the corner of her lips. 

Abbie realized Ichabod was testing her. He fed her her cue from the new script Luke just send them last night. 

Ichabod smiled back. He nodded. 

"Hmm," Ichabod hummed. "Very nicely done, Ms. Mills." 

Ichabod Crane straightened his back. He was impressed. This pretty ingenue knew her lines. 

"Thank you, Crane," Abbie said. She let her tongue peek out between her full lips and licked her lips. 

Ichabod's eyes caught the action. His whole body grew hot from head to toe. He swallowed and slowly exhaled his breath. 

Katrina threaded her arms over her chest. Her forehead creased in a frown as she stared at Abbie and Ichabod. Were they flirting? Of course they weren't. The intense electricity that sizzled between them was only for show, for the film. Make believe. That's all. Right? Katrina nodded, making herself believe she only imagined the attraction she saw between Ichabod and Abbie to be real. Except Katrina felt like she was witnessing an intimate moment between two lovers. It was palpable. Katrina shook her head. Bravo, Luke Morales. She applauded the director for his brilliant casting of Ichabod Crane and Abbie Mills as the leads for his romantic film. 

"What are you two doing just standing here goofing off,"Luke laughed."I gave you two ten minutes to study your new lines." 

Abbie turned to see Luke Morales walk up to her and Crane. He wore black skinny jeans, a black tee-shirt and black sneakers. He tossed his long shaggy dark brown hair aside and smiled at Katrina and his two stars. 

Abbie and Ichabod turned to look at Luke. 

"We already know it!" Both proclaimed. They then smiled and laughed. The ice was broken. 

Luke Morales smiled as his eyes rested on Ichabod and Abbie. He caught the exchange between his two leads when they met a second ago. The chemistry he hoped for was there. Yes. Luke sighed with relief. He was more than satisfied. 

Luke shifted his eyes to Ichabod. His expression serious. 

"Can I borrow you for a sec, Ichabod?" Luke asked. "Will you please excuse us, ladies." 

"Yes. Of course," Katrina replied. Abbie nodded. 

Ichabod turned to both Abbie and Katrina and smiled. Ichabod opened his mouth to speak when Luke whipped around and snatched Abbie's small hand up in his. Luke raised her hand to his lips and looked deep into Abbie's eyes. 

"Welcome, Abbigail,"Luke murmured quietly."I am so very happy you are joining us in making this film. I apologize I wasn't here to welcome you earlier, my dear." 

He smiled and kissed her hand. Abbie's breath shortened when she felt Luke's hot lips lightly sweep over the back of her hand. 

"Thank you,"Abbie gasped."I..I am happy to be here." 

Luke's smile brightened and he winked at Abbie. Then he turned back to Ichabod. 

"Ok, lets go," Luke said. "I want to talk over the scene before we film." 

Ichabod frowned at Luke as he walked away and then turned back to Katrina and Abbie. 

"Ladies." Ichabod nodded and followed Luke. 

Abbie and Katrina watched Ichabod walk away. 

Abbie shook her head. She let out a low whistle. 

"Wow! Crane is so nice,"Abbie said. "He's definitely not what I expected him to be." 

"What did you expect?" 

"I've always heard Ichabod Crane was aloof to his leading ladies," Abbie chuckled. "That he doesn't really talk to them." 

Abbie focused her eyes on the set where Ichabod and Luke now sat on a large couch talking. 

"He was aloof at first,"Katrina said flatly. "he didn't think you knew the script. He tested you."

"Yes and changed his tune when I actually knew it," Abbie chuckled."I think he was really impressed. He was so much friendlier when he realized I actually knew my lines." 

Katrina was silent. She clenched her jaw and straighten her back. Katrina narrowed her eyes at Abbie and then smiled. 

"Of course he would be friendly, Abbie,"Katrina muttered sweetly."you're my friend. He knows we're close and he knows what it would mean to me if he treated you nicely."

Abbie's lips turned down slightly as she lowered her head. 

"Oh, right,"Abbie answered despondently. "That's it. Well that's great, then. How are you two doing these days, relationship wise? Are you guys still in love?" 

Abbie quickly teased quick to change the subject. 

 

"Ichabod and I have decided to cool things off a little,"Katrina answered. "We still double date with friends, though. In fact we are going on a double date with friends tonight. But I am hopeful we will get back together real soon." 

 

"I hope you do too." Abbie folded her hands in front of her and lowered her eyes. She sighed. The extreme white hot chemistry she felt with Ichabod Crane was only make believe, Abbie. It was sided. She thought. She shook off her earlier fangirl fantasy of maybe wanting something more than just a friendship with Ichabod Crane. It was a fantasy and this was real life. It was never going to happen. She tilted her head and side eyed Katrina. Katrina's lips spread into a smile. 

 

"So, what do you think of Ichabod?"Katrina asked. 

Katrina watched Abbie's eyes meet hers before turning away, again. 

"Hmmm. He's quite impressive,"Abbie answered. "quite dashing. He's really intense and focused. I'm impressed by his dedication to his acting." 

 

"Oh, yes. Acting is the only thing he cares about or thinks about," Katrina answered. "Believe me." 

 

"Still very impressive," Abbie whispered. She smiled up at her friend. 

 

"Yes." Katrina laughed."He stays in his trailer studying his lines when he is on set to get them and his character absolutely perfect." 

 

"Yes. I heard about that in US magazine," Abbie chuckled. "He rarely leaves his trailer when he is working on a film. Is it true he hates to go to the make up trailer because the ceiling is too low?" 

 

"Yes," Katrina laughed."He hates the low ceiling in the makeup trailer. He has to lean all the way forward like a hunch back whenever he goes. He always argues with Luke about doing his makeup on the set instead of in the trailer." 

 

Katrina and Abbie laughed at the image of hunchback Ichabod Crane. 

 

 

Katrina nodded her head. Abbie and Ichabod were only acting earlier their parts. Katrina had nothing to worry about it. 

 

"Come on let's go to the makeup trailer and gossip until they call you back for the scene,"Katrina laughed. 

 

"Ok, lets." Abbie laughed and nodded. 

 

Luke and Ichabod sat inside the large colorful living room set. He leaned his back against the leather lounge chair. A black pen clamped between his perfect white teeth as he watched Abigail Mills walk away with Katrina to the makeup trailer. His eyes only on Abigail Mills. She was more beautiful in person than she was in the magazine. Her large dark almond eyes were so a deep brown, Ichabod found himself lost in them. He couldn't look away. Her beautiful smooth mocha skin. Her full bottom lip and her cupid bow upper lip. Abbie Mills was flawlessly beautiful in person. So unprofessional, Ichabod. He sighed. 

To be continued....

A/N Hi I just wanted to drop a note to say I hope you all like this. This is for a friend who wanted to see Ichabod as famous Hollywood actor and Abbie as a young up and coming star.  Myhiggins25 if you are here. Thanks. Chapter three will be soon. I just have to edit it. Lol Please aim all flaming arrows or rotten tomatoes at the author above this title. Lol! Bye


	3. Only Make Believe Chapter: The Two Penny Opera Begins

"So, in this scene Ichabod,"Luke Morales said."Jack, your character is in love with Marianne AKA Abbie and wonders if she feels the same."

Luke Morales looked up from reading his script to find Ichabod staring out straight ahead. He sat opposite Ichabod behind the large black leather desk on the film set.  Luke and Ichabod had their copy of the script open on top of their knees looking over the scene. There were small black markings littered the white pages of both scripts. Luke leaned forward across the desk and waved his hand in front of Ichabod's face. He snapped his fingers. 

"Hey, are you listening?"   

Ichabod's eyes quickly focused on Luke's face and blinked twice. 

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked. 

Luke's face brightened into a huge smile. 

"Thinking hard about the scene huh, Ichabod?" Luke asked. 

Ichabod's eyes shifted to Luke and he frowned. His eyes grew wide. 

"Yes. I was thinking about the scene," Ichabod stated. "My character Jack wants to know if Abbie, I mean Marianne is as attracted to him as he is to her." 

"Right," Luke laughed. "How do you want the scene to play out?"

"Like you wrote it," Ichabod answered. "A seduction gone wrong."

"Ok, good you agree,"Luke answered."play it exactly that way. " 

Luke leaned forward and clapped Ichabod on his back. Luke winked at him and raised himself up from his chair. 

Ichabod closed his eyes from the sharp pain and shook his head. He wasn't thinking about the concept or the irony in the scene.  It was on the kiss the characters were going to share in the scene. He couldn't get it out of his mind. He anticipated the kiss to come. Maybe too much he thought. 

Luke's deep sigh brought Ichabod out of his thoughts. 

"Have you've seen my assistant director and Katrina?" Luke asked. "I'm missing both." 

Luke lifted himself up from the couch and searched around the crowded set. 

"Andy Brooks?"Ichabod answered."he's in the makeup trailer with Katrina and Abigail." 

He waved his hand at the long wide trailer across the sound stage. Ichabod glanced over and scowled at it. It was long, wide and white with an extremely treacherous low ceiling. It caused him to hunch over and left him with a stiff neck and aching back.  He hated that thing and avoided it every chance he gets. Ichabod froze. He stared out at the trailer and narrowed his eyes. His own words echoed back at him. The young good looking assistant director Andy Brooks was inside the makeup trailer. 

 

         A knock on the trailer door made Abbie stop whispering her lines. Her dark brown eyes turned to Katrina on the large couch behind her. Katrina met her eyes in the mirror and shrugged. 

"Come in?" Abbie called. She turned back to look into the mirror. 

The trailer door opened to Luke Morales smiling up at her from the stairs. He was followed behind by Ichabod Crane with a sour look on his handsome face. Abbie smiled. 

"Hi guys!" Abbie chuckled. "What brings you here?"  

Ichabod smiled and stepped up into the trailer. The low ceiling immediately made Ichabod bend forward and his neck started to stiffen. 

"Shit." He whispered as he took his place to stand next to Luke as he spoke to Abbie. 

He should have listened to his instinct and not have come inside the belly of this trailer beast with Luke. Thank God he wasn't claustrophobic. Ichabod grimaced as his eyes met Abbie's in her lighted mirror. She smiled and she turned the bright red makeup chair to greet her guests. Ichabod sucked in a breath. He stared at the vision staring back at him from the makeup chair. Abigail's Mills face was freshly made up and she was dressed ready for the scene. She wore a salmon pink blouse with two pink buttons opened and a short pleated black skirt with high black stiletto shoes. Her dark natural curl coils fell around her angelic, dolls face. 

Katrina's voice from the couch snapped Ichabod back to reality. 

"Ichabod?" She asked. "what are you doing here? You hate coming into this trailer. It always hurts your back." 

Luke and Ichabod turned to look at Katrina. She was dressed in a low cut multi-colored summer dress with peach colored sandals. The dress brought out her bright red hair which is in a loose braid thrown over her right shoulder. 

"He's here Katrina, to show you a video of two brown bunnies in a paper cup,"Luke answered."Isn't that right, Ichabod? Isn't that what you told me outside?" 

Luke's face broke into a huge smile and cleared his throat. His full lips turned up in corner in a smirk. 

Ichabod turned his eyes to him. He nodded his head. 

"Yes, that's right," Ichabod answered flatly. 

"Oooh, let me see,"cried Katrina." Let me see. I love those bunny videos." 

She clapped her small hands together as Ichabod made his way hunched over to the large grey material couch. He immediately sat down and thumbed through his IPhone for the video.  Found it and held it up between he and Katrina to watch the video together.  

Luke and Abbie smiled at the two on the couch. Luke turned his head to address Abbie. 

"So, where is Andy?" Luke asked. "I thought he was in here with you ladies." 

Ichabod's head snapped up at the mention of the assistant director to look at Luke and Abbie. His eyes looked around the trailer looking for the Andy Brooks. 

"He left a few minutes ago for lunch," Abbie laughed. " he said he will be back in a few. he is the cutest thing. So super funny. I love his puns." 

Ichabod caught Luke's eyes and shot him a dark annoyed look. Ichabod rolled his eyes and shook his head.  Luke bit down hard on his bottom lip trying not to laugh. 

"Ooo, Ichabod, look," Katrina softly murmured."Look how cute they are. Look." 

Katrina held the IPhone in front of Ichabod blocking his view of Abbie. His eyes lowered to look at the screen. 

"Yes. They are very cute." He nodded at the IPhone's screen and then lifted his eyes again and noticed a page of the script taped on Abbie's mirror. The dialogue highlighted in canary yellow. 

"Studying your lines, Abigail?" Ichabod teased. "I would think you already knew them."

He smirked. 

Abbie's dark eyes met his blue in the mirror and she turned her chair to face him.  

"I'm just going over the ki..scene," Abbie nervously chuckled. "To refresh my memory." 

She flashed him a huge smile showing her perfect white teeth. 

Ichabod eyebrow raised. His leading lady was nervous. Though she didn't look like it. He gazed steadily at Abbie in silence when she turned to Luke sitting in the second chair. Ichabod smiled. Her pretty face looked clear, cool and bright. Radiant. Not a shine of perspiration on it under the heavy bright lights. The only sign to tell him she was nervous were her small hands. They were folded tight together on her lap until she released them and began to beat a steady rhythm on her both of her knees. Her red rose bud lips were pursed. Her dark eyes brightened as she spoke to Luke and then to Katrina. He heard Abbie then let out a breath as she spoke. It was a small quiet whisper. He grinned. She was so very lovely. Then Abbie's eyes locked on his. Her eyes grew wide as if he'd  caught her doing something wrong. Her brow furrowed. 

"I'm not nervous!" Abbie accused. She frowned. 

"I know," Ichabod chuckled. He smiled. 

Abbie giggled. She closed her eyes and let out the breath she held. 

"We all know you're not nervous, Abbie,"Katrina answered."You're too good at what you do to be."  

"Sorry y'all," she said. Abbie swiped at something on her nose and turned the chair back to the look in the mirror. 

"Relax. Don't worry about it," Ichabod and Luke replied.  

Ichabod met her eyes in the mirror and they both laughed.  

Everyone was silent then in the trailer.  Luke observed, the smile Ichabod gave Abbie. He knew exactly why Ichabod insisted in coming with him to the trailer. Andy Brooks. He didn't like the fact that Andy Brooks was in here with Abigail Mills. Ichabod even being inside this makeup  trailer after avoiding it for years spoke volumes. Luke stood up from the makeup chair and clapped his large hands together. 

"Okay, everyone,"Luke shouted. "we start filming in one minute. Get ready! Abbie you're gorgeous. Break a leg. Ichabod. Come walk me back." 

Ichabod Crane looked up and to meet Luke's eyes. He nodded and raised himself up from his seat. Katrina smiled and got up from the couch. She slowly leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Her lips lingered on his soft bearded cheek until Ichabod turned his head. Katrina softly clamped down on Ichabod's full lips and scraped her teeth slowly along his bottom lip. Ichabod gasped. She lifted her eyes to meet his and smiled up at him. Ichabod could see Katrina's eyes were a deep green. Like emeralds. He pulled back and swallowed hard. Katrina licked her lips. 

"Hmm, thank you for showing me the video and watching it with me, Ichabod," Katrina moaned."I'll be in the background watching your scene."

 

"Please don't," Ichabod answered. "you know how i don't like anyone watching me when i am acting." 

 

"Only when its a stranger," Katrina said."and i am far from being one, Ichabod." 

 

A crease appeared in the middle of Ichabod's forehead. 

He could only stare at Katrina. While she just smirked up at him. Ichabod shook his head and turned away only to catch Abbie watching them through the mirror. Ichabod thought he saw a faint glimpse of a frown on her full lips before she turned the frown into a bright smile and waved at him. Had he imagined the frown on Abbie's lips? It was so faint he couldn't tell.

"See you on the set," Abbie said. Her voice cheerful. 

"Yes. See you on the set." Ichabod nodded back and left the trailer with Luke. 

 

 

Abbie and Ichabod were on the set a few minutes later. 

 

"Ok places, people. Places!" Luke bellowed. 

 

They  looked up and outside the film set.   

Luke Morales was hiding in the darkness of the sound stage. Only his voice was heard.  

"Ok, this is it," Abbie whispered."see you on the other side, Ichabod. You look very handsome."  She waved at Ichabod and walked away as the marker girl came up to stand in the middle of the set with her film marker. Ichabod waved back as Abbie left. He chuckled and shook his head as he walked to his place in front of the huge desk. 

 

"All right. Quiet on the set,"Luke shouted. "Marker!" 

 

The scene marker bar fell with a loud, sharp crack. 

 

"ACTION!" 

             

                Jack Farrow sucked down the last gulp of his drink and lowered his glass. He stared down at his tumbler glass. He shook it and made the ice click together as his thoughts drifted back to Marianne. She is a member of the Board Of Education with him and his old girlfriend, Katia Winter. Jack has only seen Marianne in person a couple of times at the faculty meetings and shared a baseball game due to conflicting schedules with Katia. Marianne had taken her place when Katia had no interest in American baseball. He never forgot how easy it was to be with Marianne. How easy it was to talk to her about everything and anything. After that he's mostly communicated with Marianne through office e-mails, Twitter instant message or through Katia Winter and they became close friends. He tweeted Marianne this morning asking her to come to his office after work to discuss what to get for Katia's birthday. He'd suggested perfume, a Chanel Bag, or a scarf. What do you get for the woman who has everything? Secretly Jack kept Marianne on twitter longer than needed to keep talking to her. Hoping that the conversation would lead into another conversation that would last even longer. Except Marianne was busy and needed to get off twitter to get back to work. Jack reluctantly let her drop off and eagerly waited for the work day to finish. Jack's eyes shifted to the small black and white clock on top of his desk. It read 6:15pm. It was after working hours. The building half empty now with some of the faculty working late to catch up with some paperwork. 

"I need another drink!" He muttered. "For courage." 

Jack raked his long fingers through his short reddish brown hair and scratched at his beard. He walked away from his small bar back to his desk when there was a knock on the door. 

"Yes. Come in," Jack said. He looked up to see his office door open to find Marianne  standing at his doorway. 

He smiled up at Marianne. He blew out a breath and sat back in his chair. He lifted the drink to his lips and stopped. The glass frozen half-way to his lips. Jack's full lips then tipped up at the corner into a sly smile. He lifted the glass to Marianne.

"Wan' 'n?" Jack asked. His voice was low and slurred. A bubble of a small burp came from his lips. 

"No, thank you."Marianne shook her head. 

She walked in and sat down in the plush black leather chair in front of his desk. She crossed her legs. The short black pleated skirt she wore raised above an inch to show her slender firm legs. A small whimper came from Jack. He imagined her mocha skin to feel soft and smooth, like velvet. He swiped his large hand across his sweaty brow. Jack pulled at his tight collar.  

Marianne uncrossed her legs and leaned forward. Her forehead crinkled. 

"Are you alright?" She asked. 

"Yes. I'm fine,"Jack whispered. "except for not being able to stop thinking about you." 

His index finger combed over his mustache as he smirked at her. His blue eyes drooped. 

"What?" 

"No. nothing," he slurred, "Why are you here, Marianne?" 

Small creases formed in the middle of her brow as she stared up at him. A small smile played around the corner of her lips. 

"You asked me to see you in your office after work to discuss what to get for Katia for her birthday on Friday," Marianne answered. "Don't you remember?" 

Jack's throat went dry and he took another drink. He loudly cleared his throat. Yes. He used Katia's birthday as an excuse to get her in here after hours. Obviously, she wasn't afraid to be alone in his office with him. Now, was he brave enough to pull this off? Too late now to chicken out. Marianne was sitting here with him alone in his office just where he wanted her to be. 

Jack unbuttoned the two buttons of his freshly ironed white dress shirt. Was it his imagination or was his drink beginning to take an early effect on him? Making him feel hotter and his tongue looser. It couldn't be. He's only had two drinks.  Hang in there, Jack. Calm down. He wiped his suddenly sweaty, wet hands on his black trousers. His large hand brushed across the crotch of his pants and he suddenly felt himself get thick and hard underneath. Jack raised his eyes to meet Marianne's eyes.

"Tell me, Marianne, weren't you afraid that people will talk?" Jack asked. His voice was thick. His blue eyes dark. 

"About what?" Marianne's brow lowered into a frown. 

"About both of us being alone in an empty building after hours,"he said."of you inside my office alone. aren't you afraid that people will talk, if they find out, come morning?" 

Jack's voice was a low rumble. His accent thick.   

Marianne shrugged. 

"Why? I know I'm safe here alone with you," Marianne answered. "And I've never cared what other people in this building say or think." 

Jack frowned. His mouth opened as he stared at her. Her beautiful face brightened into a huge smile. It lit up her face and made his cock harder again. 

"I know I am safe alone with you here at night. I know you wouldn't try anything because you are a gentleman, Jack," she answered. Marianne licked her lips. 

Jack's eyes lowered to watch Marianne lick her lips. A low moan escaped from his own lips. He cleared his throat. 

"Well, you are so wrong if you think you're safe alone here with me, Marianne," he whispered. His voice a low seductive rumble. 

Her brown eyes grew large. 

"What?" She answered.

Jack quickly stood up from his chair and walked around to the front of his desk. He perched himself at the edge of the desk and stared down at her. A small smirk played around his lips. 

"I think you heard me, Marianne," he answered. "What makes you think you're safe with me?" He leaned forward. His arm reached out and his fingers softly caressed her chin. Marianne's body stiffened. Her brow furrowed. 

"I..I.... 

"Yes?" Jack whispered. He snatched his hand away and replaced them on his lap. His smile widened and he lightly chuckled. Marianne's petite body then deflated and she burst out laughing. Her laugh was light and musical like the sound of a bell. 

"Oh, ha ha very funny, Jack," Marianne laughed. "Were you going to pinch my bum and chase me around the desk. You almost had me there." 

She  snorted. Her voice mocking Jack's proper English accent. She closed her eyes and shook her head.  

Jack leaned forward and reached out. He placed his hands on the wooden arms of her leather black chair and jerked the chair hard toward him. 

"Oh," Marianne gasped. The huge jolt made her clutch the arms of the chair with her hands to hold on. She had almost fallen out of the chair. Her dark brown eyes now large; surprised at Jack's sudden aggressive behavior. Jack chuckled at Marianne's surprised expression and leaned forward close to her face. He looked into her eyes. He smiled, showing his teeth. Positively predatory.  

"Oh, no Marianne, you will find I am most serious," Jack said. "Extremely serious. You will find that it is most dangerous for you to be here alone with me in my office."  

Jack bravely leaned forward and nipped and bit lightly at Marianne's lips, at first. He moaned. He opened his eyes to look at Marianne's reaction to his light kiss. He closed his eyes expecting the sharp, hot sting of the hard slap to his face he was sure was coming. Instead he opened his eyes and found Marianne's dark eyes dilated, her eyes wide open staring down at his lips. She swallowed hard and opened her mouth again, her breath coming out in short gasps. 

"Wha..." she whispered. 

Jack leaned forward.  

"Pray may I ask what is the scent of the perfume you're wearing?" he whispered. "It is intoxicating." 

The line at Marianne's forehead creased. 

"It's a HALLS menthol," she murmured." I have a cold. See." 

Marianne clicked the tiny menthol lozenge against her tooth. It clicked against the tooth and she quickly shut her mouth. She sniffed twice. 

Silence. The only sounds in the office was their heavy breathing. 

Jack clucked his tongue. 

"No, 'tis you Marianne," Jack mumbled. "You've intoxicated me."    

He reached his large hands out and wrapped them around Marianne's small waist. He pulled her onto his lap and held her tight against his broad chest. Marianne's hands landed lightly upon his chest and closed into two small fists around his white dress shirt. They stared into each other eyes. This was unreal.  He couldn't believe this was happening after wanting this for so long. He couldn't believe Marianne hasn't slapped him and ran out of the office screaming bloody murder already. Jack smiled at the thought as he slanted his lips and sucked at Marianne's plump lips. His tongue asked for entry at the seam and then sucked on her tongue when he gained entrance. Jack could taste the menthol cough drop  in her mouth. It tasted like mint tea to him. She moaned. His hands slowly traveled up her slender back to the nape of her neck where he anchored her to deepen the kiss. They sucked and bit at one another's lips not getting enough of each other's taste. Jack began to place light soft wet kisses down Marianne's cheek, down her chin and then behind her ear. 

 

Marianne sighed. Her fists loosened around his white dress shirt as her body relaxed and surrendered to Jack's kisses. His soft lips bit and sucked behind her ear. Her eyes rolled up in her head and she closed her eyes. 

"Oh God," she moaned. Marianne's head was spinning. Her thoughts swam around in her head. How did it get to this?  One moment they were talking and now he was biting and sucking on her earlobe. 

"Oh, ooooh," Marianne moaned. "ahhhh." Her thoughts were reeling. All scattered and flying around each other trying to come together. Jack was her best friend. They have been for years now. It wasn't until this year where she thought of him more than just a friend. Hell,  until now she always thought Jack only thought of her as only a friend, fellow worker. 

"Marianne," he growled. Her breath caught when Jack's lips began to travel and graze down her neck. He pressed deep kisses then across her shoulder and down to her chest. Marianne  felt dizzy. She felt hot flashes across her body and felt as if she were going to pass out. 

This was crazy! She had to stop this. Get this under control before it can get any further. Marianne cleared her throat. 

"Jack?" she said."I think we should stop before this goes any further."  She winced at the weakness in her voice. 

"Hmmmm?" Jack hummed. His teeth now moved up to the side of her neck and bit at her, hard. Then he kissed and stuck out his tongue to soothe his bite. 

"Yyyou're drunk and....Oh, Ahh, Jaaackkk," Marianne groaned.  She grimaced at the sound of her breathless voice. Get a grip girl. He's drunk. Take control of this situation before you drown in Jack's arms and his kisses. 

"Jack," Marianne murmured. 

Jack then stopped and lifted his head to look up into her eyes. 

Marianne's breath caught. She immediately saw that the spark and heat had gone from Jack's blue eyes replaced with embarrassment and regret. His eyebrows knitted together. His mouth clamped tight, the cocky smirk erased from his lips. He pulled immediately away from Marianne until he felt his back against the front of his large desk. He stretched his long legs out in front of him and let his head fall back on the desk. It created a loud bang that cut the silence of the office.  He didn't cry out in pain, instead; he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Not feeling the pain of a headache already beginning from the back of his head. 

He opened his eyes and looked at Marianne again. His eyes dark and soulful. 

"I greatly apologize, Marianne," he muttered."I don't know whatever possessed me. Obviously, I've  been drinking too much today. Please forgive me." 

"Jack,"Marianne chuckled.

"No, Marianne, I shouldn't have grabbed you, like that. It was monstrous." 

"It wasn't monstrous," she sighed. She shifted on the carpet and tucked her legs underneath her. Her hands pulled on the hem of her skirt to cover her exposed knees and let her small hands fall back on her lap.

Marianne smiled as Jack pinched the top of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. A low moan escaped from him. 

"Yes. It was. I was drinking and I didn't know what I was doing," he answered Jack lied. He knew exactly what he was doing. He dreamed of kissing Marianne since he first met at her at the Steak House that Thanksgiving. 

Marianne stared at Jack  and sighed. She leaned back. Her small back against the legs of her chair. 

She folded her arms across her chest. She narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Just, how many drinks have you've had, today?" Marianne asked. 

"I lost count," Jack slurred. "Maybe four or five this afternoon. I confess, Abraham and I had a liquid lunch." 

Jack scratched at his reddish brown beard and threaded his long thin through his hair. Then he raised his large hand and slammed it on top of the desk above him. With a loud grunt, he pulled himself up from the floor and casually walked back around his desk. Jack sat back in his huge leather chair and snatched the drink waiting for him spilling its contents on it. He took another good long drink. His eyes lifted over the rim of his glass and fixed on the confused look on Marianne's face. He lowered the glass. 

Her brow lowered in a worried expression. 

"I humbly apologize again, Marianne. My actions were inexcusable," Jack murmured. "Drinking too much is never an excuse to take advantage of a beautiful woman." Jack met Marianne's eyes for a minute before he put the drink back on his desk. He blinked at her and smiled. 

"No it isn't. If that's what it really was?"Marianne answered. Her  eyebrow lifted. Did she just see him walk completely straight without a stagger and not bumping into his desk? She's seen many a drunk person and they didn't walk in such a very  straight line. Marianne licked her lips. Her lips tasted sweet but she didn't taste alcohol. 

Jack was caught up in her intense stare.  

"What?" He asked. His eyebrow lifted over one eye. 

Marianne took in a breath and let it out slowly. She smiled and lifted herself gracefully from the floor. She shook herself off.  

"On second thought I will have that drink," Marianne said. 

"Oh, I'll—"  

"Oh, that's ok," she answered."I'll take a sip of yours instead." 

Marianne reached her hand out  across the desk and plucked the glass from Jack's hand just as he stood up.

"Wha? Wait—" Jack reached out to stop her. 

Marianne smirked and laughed into the glass as she closed her eyes. She threw her head back to drink the rest of Jack's drink. 

He gasped and stared at her. He nervously licked his lips.

A second later Marianne opened her eyes and stared at him over the rim of the glass. Her eyebrows raised. She lowered the glass and stared at Jack. He nervously smacked his lips once again. 

"I can explain," Jack said. His voice in a rush. He held up his large hands in defense as Marianne stomped around his desk. 

"Apple Juice!" Marianne screamed. Her soft voice hardened as she stepped up to him. Jack  closed his eyes tight and leaned back ready for the slap he was sure he was about to get but instead, he heard a soft chuckle. 

Jack opened his eyes to see Marianne smirk up at him. He then scolded himself for being so stupid. Why didn't he just tell her the truth. I have fallen hard in love with you and wanted to know if you felt the same. Damn Abraham. He was going to kill Abraham the next time he saw him and damn him for talking him into this stupid dare. He was never going to listen to Abraham Vincent  ever again in his life. Especially when they are both drunk. His shoulders dropped, defeated and looked straight into Marianne's eyes. 

"Marianne. I'm sorry," he began. "I..we...it was stupid. It was a prank."

"A Prank?" she gasped, "and who's we?" She folded her arms across her chest. Her brow furrowed. It was only a frat boys prank. The kiss was just a prank. It didn't mean anything to him. She sighed. She was disappointed, angry and sad all at the same time. Marianne suddenly felt the sting of tears begin to come to her eyes. This was too much. She had to get out of here to cry out her anger and disappointment. But before she did; she wanted to know the whole truth. 

"Yes. And I don't want to say," Jack answered. "We are both to blame." 

"It's Abraham Vincent isn't it?" Marianne answered."he always seems to dare you into things you don't really don't want to do." 

She tightened her arms across her chest and nodded her head. Her lips tightly pressed together. Her teeth clenched. 

"Yes. But I shouldn't have listened to him," Jack answered."Abraham dared me to kiss you. I had the brilliant idea to act drunk to do it." Jack let his hands fall between them. God, he hoped she will forgive him.  He couldn't tell her why he did it in the first place. That he thought about her every minute of the day and every night and wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He guessed she wouldn't believe him if he did tell her because she now hated him and he didn't blame her. 

 

"Goodnight, Mr. Farrow," she scolded."I hope you are proud of yourself and can live with yourself for what you did." 

 

Her voice cold and stern. Jack flinched when Marianne slammed the door hard behind her. He  went to get more apple juice on ice. The idea to pretend he was drinking something stronger then only a soft drink did come from him. Abraham daring him to test the waters was true. This was after Jack had told Abraham that he was in love with Marianne after that first date that afternoon at the baseball game. Except, kisses don't lie. Was it his imagination or did Jack feel her lips respond under his kissing him back? Or was it just a reflex? Except what the hell does that all matter now when she hated him. 

 

"CUT! Great Job! Ten minutes," Luke yelled."Check the gate!"   

 

Ichabod blinked twice into the bright set lights and came back into reality. He lowered his glass of apple juice as he felt his heart beat faster inside his rib cage. He slowly exhaled.                                                                                                    

"Abbie. Ichabod!"Luke shouted. "Come see it on the playback. It looks great." 

Ichabod looked up and crossed to the other side of the film stage where he knew Luke hid.  

"Ok. I'm coming," Ichabod shouted. He shook his head as he walked off the set. 

 

"Bloody hell!" He cursed under his breath. 

 

That kiss was electric. Amazing. Her full lips soft and tasted so sweet. Her skin tasted salty and smelled like sweet almonds. He could have sworn he smelled lemons. He didn't want to stop kissing her. In fact he had to practically make himself pull away or he would ruin the scene. Especially when he felt Abbie's lips respond and kiss him back. He shook his head and sighed deeply. 

 

Worst of it all. The kiss made him nostalgic to be in love again. Ichabod remembered that ache and vowed he would never fall that hard again with his leading lady. His thoughts ran over the early days of his relationship with Katrina. It began so hot and heavy when they made that first film together. Only to fizzle soon after once real life set in. He and Katrina realized it was never going to work out romantically between them which resulted in both just being friends. They now just play as a couple for the publicity blogs and celebrity magazines. Ichabod's thoughts then went back to Katrina kissing him inside the makeup trailer. He frowned. What the hell was that all about? Did she want to get back together? He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He shook his head. 

 

"Keep it only make believe between you and Abbie," Ichabod whispered."keep it out of the real world. It will be better for you both." 

 

Ichabod couldn't help but wonder then if Abbie's response to his kiss was for the film or was it real to her? Did she like his kiss? Ichabod sucked his teeth. Will he ever learn? He shook his head as he walked further into the darkness outside the stage to meet Abbie and Luke. 

                      

To be continued.......

 

Author's Note: Thank you to all who are reading this. All three of you. lol (Only kidding) I really appreciate your enjoying my story. It keeps me writing knowing i am not wasting my time and wanting to delete all my work. Lol Merry Christmas. Happy Hanukkah and whatever you celebrate. As always please leave reviews bad or good. Lol I wish you all the best.


	4. Only Make Believe- Chapter Four-Baby what have you've done?

Abbie Mills leaned forward to look over Luke’s shoulder to watch the playback on the T.V. monitor. 

Ichabod was supposed to join them but it seemed he was presently detained. Abbie lifted her eyes to see 

Ichabod talking with Katrina in the middle of the soundstage. They were laughing her small white hand on 

Ichabod’s bicep her other hand flipped her long red hair off her pale white shoulder. Her green eyes 

focused only on him. Abbie’s brow furrowed and her full lips twisted into a frown as she watched them.

Abbie could still taste Ichabod’s kiss. The screen kiss she corrected. It was only a screen kiss. It didn’t 

mean anything to Ichabod and it shouldn’t mean anything to her. Abbie wondered if he enjoyed the kiss 

as much as she did and how hot and soft his lips felt. How wonderful smells. She can still smell the 

fresh, clean smell of his cologne when he bend his head forward to kiss her. She still felt the softness of 

his beard rub against her skin. Abbie then let her mind wonder even more to imagine Ichabod placing 

soft, wet kisses all down her body. She let a small sigh escape from her lips. Stop daydreaming, Abbie. 

She shook her head and chastised herself. Her hands clenched tightly at her sides. God! I need junk 

food. Abbie’s thoughts then turned to the mini chocolate pretzels and Coke a’ Cola that were available at 

the Craft’s table. 

> “The scene looks great, Abbie,” Luke said.“you and Ichabod look perfect together. The kiss looked real 

too.” 

> Abbie blinked. Luke’s deep voice crashed into her thoughts. Abbie shook her head bringing herself back into the present. 

“Ah, thanks,” Abbie answered her voice shaky. Abbie licked her lips slowly. Abbie hoped Luke didn’t hear 

the tremor in her voice when she answered. She lowered her eyes to the monitor’s screen to watch 

herself slap Ichabod, once again. She winced. 

> “Do you think I might have slapped Ichabod too hard?” Abbie asked. Her voice small. She wrung her 

hands in front of her suddenly nervous of Luke’s answer. 

> “Hmm?” Luke answered. His brown eyes focused on the scene on the monitor.

> Abbie sucked in a breath and let it out slowly.

> “Do you think I might have hit Ichabod too hard?” Abbie repeated.

> Luke shifted his eyes to look at her and cocked an eyebrow as he sat back in his chair. He crossed his 

arms across his chest. 

> “No, I think the slap was just fine, Abbie,” Luke answered.“it was real. I especially liked your reaction 

when he went off script and called you, treasure.” 

> Abbie’s brow furrowed at Luke’s intended whisper for a moment and then her face brightened.

> “I just went with it,” Abbie laughed.“I tried not to flub the scene or try to laugh.”

> “I loved it,” Luke answered. 

> Luke lifted his eyes up from the monitor and focused on Abbie. Abbie’s jaw clenched. Her full lips 

spread into a wide smile.

> Abbie looked back down at the monitor again to avoid Luke’s stare. 

> Abbie will never admit it to herself or anyone that she wished the kiss and the endearment was real 

instead of only movie fantasy. She should just be a professional about it and get over it.

> “Good afternoon mates, how does the scene look?” Ichabod said.

> Luke and Abbie looked up and both smiled at Ichabod.

> “It looks great,”Luke greeted.“Come look.”

> Abbie raised her eyes and met Ichabod’s. She smiled and tucked a dark brown curl behind her ear as 

he sidled up next to her. Abbie’s body stiffened and she sucked in a breath once she caught the clean 

fresh smell of him. Abbie’s heart sped up when Ichabod’s shoulder softly brushed against her as he 

leaned forward to look at the monitor. Her hands started to shake. Relax. Abbie.

> “It looks good Luke,” Ichabod said.“what do you think, treasure?”

> Abbie raised her eyes to meet Ichabod’s. She let out a loud boisterous laugh.

> “Yes. I think it’s great as well,” Abbie giggled. “that was a great line, by the way.”

> “Thank you, madam,” Ichabod whispered. He nodded at her.

> Abbie slowly released a breath as she stared into Ichabod Crane’s blue eyes. They were a deeper 

shade of blue in the darkness outside the stage’s bright lights. Abbie’s eyes lowered to stare at Ichabod’s 

lips. His lips looked a deep red. The tip of his tongue peeked out and bathed his full bottom lip. Abbie 

raised her eyes to meet his steady gaze and frowned remembering the hard slap.

> “How does your face feel? Did I hit you too hard?” Abbie reached out her hand and lightly brushed her 

fingers along Ichabod’s cheek. The bright red mark hand print had faded from his cheek, returning to its 

natural pale color.

> “Yes. It still stings,” Ichabod whined. “you really hit me hard, Abbie.” He grimaced in pain.

> Abbie gasped and snatched her hand away.

> “It still hurts? I am so sorry,” she apologized. “I didn’t mean to hit you so hard. I-”

> Ichabod’s tense expression relaxes and he burst out laughing.

> “Abbie!” Ichabod shouted. “I’m joking.”

> “Oh no,”Abbie exclaimed.“I really thought I’d hurt you.”

> Abbie then stuck her two long fingers and pretended to strike up at Ichabod’s eyes like a cobra. 

Ichabod snapped his head back. He laughed out loud as he quickly snatched her fingers out from the air 

with his hand and held them. Abbie giggled. They stared into each other eyes as a shudder went through 

her. She was very aware of the heat and softness of his large tightly hand wrapped around her fingers.

> “I instructed Abbie to really give you a hard wallop,”Luke teased. “and she didn’t refuse. I guess she 

doesn’t like you, Ichabod as much as you thought.”

> “I guess so,” Ichabod whispered. A small smirk played around Ichabod's full lips. He lowered his eyes to 

their clasped hands and quickly released her. His smile disappeared. Abbie coughed into her fist and then swallowed hard. She smiled up at Luke and Ichabod.

> “Oh, you guys suck,” Abbie teased. She pretended to be annoyed at both men and smiled. Ichabod 

chuckled and shook his head.

> Luke lifted a dark eyebrow and cocked his head. He flicked an amused look between Ichabod and 

Abbie. A huge Cheshire smile on his lips; satisfied.

> “Well, gentlemen. If there is nothing else,”Abbie announced.“I am late for the wardrobe Department. I 

have to return these clothes and stay for a fitting.”

> Luke and Ichabod turned their eyes to look at Abbie. She smiled at the two men.

> “There is nothing else,” Luke answered.“I have Ichabod’s scenes to shoot next. You can go to lunch if 

you want.”

> “Well, I better get myself to the wardrobe Dept.,” Abbie answered.“Bye, Y’all.”

> Abbie waved at both men and walked away. She let out the breath she wasn’t aware she was holding. 

He held her hand! Well. Really, her two fingers.. Abbie can still feel his large hand tightly squeezing her 

two fingers. They were soft and warm.

>

> Her mind went over their kiss scene again as she walked. Ichabod’s arms were so strong and gentle at 

the same time. His athletic lean frame held her close against his broad chest when he kissed her. She 

imagined the scene continuing with her pulling herself up from his chest and unbuttoning his dress shirt 

he wore in the scene. Her small hands ran down his reddish brown chest hair. She could almost feel its 

full softness under her fingers as she stroked him as well as his moan. Then her hand traveled further 

down to his lean torso and further down his muscular long legs. Abbie then leans forward and softly peck 

at his full red lips and kiss down his chest eliciting a soft groan from Ichabod. Abbie let out a small gasp 

feeling a flash of heat come over her whole body. Abbie walked faster to the craft’s table and some junk 

food. Maybe for some ice water to drink too cool her off. She needed it.

>

> A few minutes later, Abbie turned away from the studio’s long crafts table munching from an 

opened bag of miniature chocolate pretzels.

> “Mmmmm,” Abbie moaned. She closed her eyes as she crunched, letting the dark chocolate melt 

together with the salt of the pretzels as she munched. Abbie loved the contrast taste together. It always 

made her feel better when she felt stressed out.

> “Forgot my soda.”Abbie mumbled. She turned around to face the table to snatch the cold Coke cola can 

off the table. Abbie then turned back around nearly bumping her elbow into the tall figure of Ichabod. 

> “Abbie! I thought you were at wardrobe?”Ichabod said. 

>Her eyes widened and then she closed her eyes. Shit! Shit! Shit!

> “Abbie?” Ichabod chuckled, his voice soft. 

> Abbie opened her eyes. Ichabod Crane stood in front of her with a friendly wide smile on 

his lips. Katrina lips also widened in a smile. Abbie saw Katrina’s arm slowly thread around Ichabod’s 

arm and gave a sudden jerk to keep him close against her side. 

> Abbie moaned as she chewed noisily on the pieces of pretzels left in her mouth and swallowed. “I I I 

was just picking up a snack,” Abbie stuttered. She cleared her throat and giggled nervously. Abbie lifted 

her hands to show her small bag of chocolate pretzels and the cola can.

> Abbie’s eyes met Ichabod’s soft blue eyes his full lips twisted to the side of his mouth.

> “I thought one of your New Year resolutions was to eat healthy this year, Abbie?” Katrina said 

accusingly. 

Abbie muttered a curse under her breath. 

Katrina leaned forward. 

"Abbie is such a junk food junkie," Katrina whispered in Ichabod's ear. 

 

> Abbie heard the loud whisper and pursed her lips. She narrowed her eyes at Katrina as she laughed 

and slapped her small white hand upon Ichabod’s chest. Ichabod turned his face away from Katrina and

shook his head. He seemed to mentally shake whatever thoughts he had from his mind. Abbie shrugged 

her shoulders. 

> “Only until the end of January,” Abbie quipped."Then i'm back to eating junk food." 

> Abbie heard a small quiet chuckle come from Ichabod. She shifted her eyes to look at him. 

> Ichabod straightened up and turned his eyes to her. His eyes shined bright in the back stage light with 

either laughter or mockery. Abbie couldn’t tell. She nervously licked just outside the corner of her mouth 

and tasted chocolate. Oh, God she had chocolate around her mouth. She noticed Ichabod’s eyes lower 

and catch her licking her lips. Abbie saw a muscle in his jaw move and a smirk or was it a grimace come 

to his lips. 

Great! Ichabod saw the chocolate stain and saw me lick it off. She should have excused herself and 

used a napkin. Very classy. Abbie nodded to Katrina and Ichabod. She had to get out of here.

> “I..I..i bbetter go. I’m late for wardrobe,” Abbie stammered.“Jenny will be mad.”

> “Well, that’s too bad, Ichabod and I saw you and wanted to ask if you wanted to join us for lunch at the 

studio’s commissary,”Katrina answered. “Isn’t that right, Ichabod?” 

> Katrina raised her emerald eyes to look up at Ichabod. Her voice soft and sweet like honey.

> Ichabod nodded and turned his eyes to look at Abbie. He nodded again at her. 

> “Yes. I suggested to Katrina if you may like to join us for luncheon before Lucas calls me to do my 

scenes,”Ichabod answered.“you can invite Jennifer if you like. Lucas is going to join us later once he is 

free.”

> Abbie’s eyes rested on Ichabod. His voice sounded measured as his blue eyes met hers again.

> “NNNo, I have to go to wardrobe,” Abbie answered. “Before Jenny sends out a search party for me.”

> Katrina and Ichabod chuckled at Abbie’s joke.

> “It’s no use, Ichabod,”Katrina replied.“we are left to go to luncheon, alone. Abbie is too busy to join us.”

He nodded and a strand of his reddish brown hair fell in front his eye. 

> “Right, then i shall see you later, Abigail,” Ichabod answered. “We should go before the commissary 

becomes too crowded then, Katrina.” 

He tossed his head and turned to look at Katrina. 

> Katrina nodded her head in agreement and turned to smile at Abbie. Her smile beautiful and triumphant 

as she steered Ichabod away from her.

> “Have a good lunch,”Abbie shouted.“see you later.”

> Abbie lifted her hand and waved the bag of pretzels at them as they walked away from the craft’s table.

> Ichabod turned to look over his shoulder and nodded.

> Abbie tossed the last two chocolate mini pretzels into her mouth as she watched them walk away and 

took a sip of her Coke. She crushed the now empty bag in her hand. Abbie spit out a offensive oaf at 

Katrina's remark and also at herself. Nice job Abbie. Ichabod Crane, the man you have had deep serious 

feelings for caught you stuffing your face with chocolate.She groaned. Yes. She has deep feelings for 

Ichabod Crane. Abbie read everything about Icahabod Crane in celebrity magazines and binged watched 

every film he’s made. She was a real fan. Abbie knew it was only a childish, silly crush and very one-

sided.

> Ichabod Crane didn’t even know she was even alive until this movie and only saw her as a good friend 

that is funny and made him laugh. Her mind went back to earlier when she pretended to poke him in the 

eyes; three stooges style. She grimaced.

> “He did laugh when I pretended to poke at him,” Abbie whispered. She only hoped she made him really 

laugh and not just laugh politely. Not thinking it was funny after all. She huffed out a breath and rolled her 

eyes at herself.

 

> They were just so very different in many ways; in height, in personalities, in nationality and in diet. 

Abbie read in one of the celebrity magazines about Ichabod Crane’s diet and health. He was on a strict 

healthy and sugar free diet. He is a vegetarian and drinks only tea with no caffeine. He never eats junk 

food. Always exercises. Ichabod had a membership to a very exclusive gym in Hollywood and it certainly 

shows. Ichabod Crane is 6’1 and looks like he’s stepped out of a romance novel. She’ is 5’ has a 

membership to a gym she never goes to but she jogs every morning to keep her tone muscular body and 

curves in shape. Let’s be real, Abbie. It’s every other morning but that’s still not so bad. I’ll be damned, 

anyway, if I’m going to give up caffeine and junk food for a man, even if he is gorgeous. So what if he 

doesn’t like me because I eat junk food! That’s his problem. Not mine! 

And yet. What if Ichabod Crane loves and worships me because i am different than the other women 

he’s met? What if he thinks it’s very sexy to eat junk food and he spells out “I love you, Abbie” 

with strawberry licorice twizzlers or chocolate chips secretly inside his trailer. He dreams of feeding me 

Junk food for the rest of our lives together. And he is prepared to throw himself off a tall snowy mountain 

when he hears that I've given up junk food forever because he loves me that much. 

The thought burst and Abbie released a sigh. 

> ”Unbloody likely, Abbie," Abbie laughed. "Sci-Fi Fantasy." She continued her walk toward the wardrobe 

Dept. Five minutes later Abbie is standing on a high pedestal flanked by four tall, long mirrors. She is 

dressed in a long silk vanilla chiffon dress. Her arms are both stretched out on either side of her as Jenny 

Hamilton sets a scarlet velvet ribbon around Abbie’s slim waist and ties it in the back. 

> ”There!“ Jenny exclaimed.”you can put your arms down now, Abbie.“

> Abbie lowered her arms and a slender dark skinned young woman came out from behind Abbie . Jenny 

Hamilton stood in front of her. Her long dark curls spilled over her shoulders down to her short sleeved 

low collar black blouse. Jenny wiped her hands down her black tight leggings and clapped her hands.

> ”You look great!“ Jenny squeaked. ”Like a princess.“

> ”Oh yeah?“ Abbie nodded her head and smiled. Abbie turned around to face the four mirrors. She 

gasped in surprise. She did look like a princess. The silk vanilla chiffon settled all along her body and 

curves nicely. The red silk ribbon tied to her slim waist lent a pop of color. The neckline is low but modest 

reaching just to the top of her ample chest. Her natural dark curls swept up and fastened away from her 

neck and shoulders in an updo. Her makeup is natural not Hollywood glitz. Her soft tones highlighted the 

glow of her soft brown skin and her full lips enhancing her dark eyes, and pouty red lips.

> ”Your Ichabod will not be able to keep his eyes off you when he sees you, Abbie,“ Jenny gushed.

> ”He’s not “MY” Ichabod, Jenny,“ Abbie scoffed. She turned her body around to face Jenny.

> ”Not yet, anyway,“Jenny mumbled. The chocolate chip cookie that was clamped between Jenny’s red 

lips waved tantalizingly at Abbie. Abbie shifted her eyes to the small table in between two straight chairs 

where a white porcelain plate of double chocolate chips cookie lie taunting her. She closed her eyes and 

groaned. Damn it! She regretted finishing the chocolate pretzels and Coke. Now she wanted the cookies? 

Did she have no willpower? Then she opened her eyes and glared down to answer Jenny.

> ”I don’t think ever, Jenny,“ Abbie scoffed.”not after what just happened, anyway.“

> Jenny raised her dark brown eyes to look up at Abbie Mills. Long thin lines appeared on her large 

forehead and her eyebrows lowered in a frown. 

> ”What happened?“ Jenny crunched down on the cookie and chewed.

> Abbie stared into her friend’s eyes and then let out the deep breath she was holding.

> ”I..i he saw me stress eating on a bag of mini chocolate pretzels and drinking a can of Coke,“ Abbie 

confessed. 

> Abbie lifted her small hand and wiped the growing pattern of sweat that formed on her forehead. The 

large air conditioned dressing room suddenly seemed stifling hot. She lowered her eyes to meet Jenny’s 

confused expression on her face.

> ”So?“ Jenny asked.

> ”He saw me binging on junk food,“Abbie shouted.”Junk Food! Jenny, you read his bio in those celebrity 

magazines. He’s a health nut! He caught me in the middle of binge eating because of the stress of the 

movie. He probably thinks I’m an unhealthy loser with no discipline!“ 

> Jenny Hamilton’s eyes just continued to stare up at Abbie and shake her head as if Abbie was crazy.

> ”I am going through such stress since I signed up for this film,“Abbie asked.

> A silence fell in the large room.

> ”What?“

> ”Abigail! If he is not going to think you as gorgeous as every man in this film set does only because you 

eat junk food, he’s an A-hole,“ Jenny replied. ”second, you are not stressed out on account of this film!“

> Abbie’s small hands hung on either side of her hips. She narrowed her eyes at her friend.

> ”Ok, Jenny tell me what I am really stressing out about if not this film?“ She exclaimed.

> Abbie’s shut her dark eyes tight for a second and then opened them up again. She shifted her eyes 

back to the tempting plate of cookies. 

> ”F’ this I’m getting a cookie,“ she sighed. Abbie grabbed a handful of the front of her dress. She lifted it 

before leaping off the pedestal. Abbie’s dress rustled crisply as she stomped toward the small table to the 

plate of double chocolate chip cookies. She snatched one from the plate and took a quick bite. Abbie 

closed her eyes and hummed as the richness of the sweet double chocolate melted in her mouth.

> ”Mmmm, I do love chocolate chips. This film is going to make me sooo fat.“ Abbie chewed and shook 

her head. 

> Jenny smiled. She couldn’t believe Abbie could not see the truth about her feelings for her leading man.

> ”You’re stress eating, Abigail!“ Jenny explained. ”you’re sexually frustrated and you’re in love with your 

gorgeous leading man and you don’t know what to do about it.“ 

> Abbie chewed and swallowed the bite.

> ”I am not sexually frustrated, Jenny,“ Abbie shouted. She was about to toss the rest of the cookie into 

her mouth when her hand froze. Her eyes grew huge and her jaw dropped at the sight of the tall slim 

figure now standing in front of the opened dressing room door.

> ”Hello, ladies,“ Ichabod Crane chuckled. A warm soft sound, pleasant to hear. A small tug of his lips 

played around her mouth. 

Jenny shot a look at Ichabod. Her eyebrow arched over her eye and she crossed her arms. 

>”My my, Ichabod Crane. Whatever are you doing here?“ Jenny teased. Jenny then shifted her eyes to 

Abbie. 

Abbie gulped the rest of the cookie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I forgot to post this. I will be posting Chapter Five next. I hope people still like this story. Lol Enjoy.


	5. Chapter Five-Only Make Believe-I want to get next to you

Ichabod Crane’s eyebrow cocked over one eye at Jenny’s remark and then rested on Abbie.  
He gasped as his eyes fell on Abbie Mills standing at the table, wearing her vanilla silk chiffon dress. 

“Hi,” Abbie gulped. She smiled. 

Ichabod’s full lips turned up in the corner in a smirk. Ichabod could not look away. Abbie was a vision. She glowed radiant under the bright white lights of the dressing room. He knew Jenny kept the dressing room bright to highlight her dresses and her needlework designs.  
Ichabod’s eyes lowered to Abbie’s plush pouty mouth. The kiss was still fresh in his mind. He quickly turned his eyes away and coughed into his fist.  
The reason he was to be at the dressing room in the first place went out the window for a second. Then his reason returned. 

“I beg your pardon, ladies,” Ichabod said. “forgive me for intruding. I was just looking for Mason Grant.” 

“My associate?” Jenny asked. “His dressing room is two doors down this short hall. He’s in there now 

you can just go inside. ok, Abbie back on the stand.” 

Ichabod shifted his eyes in time to glance at Abbie as she lifted the front of her dress high and 

exposed her long naked shapely legs and her cream vanilla 5’ high heeled shoes. Abbie took a  
step forward. The heel of her shoe caught on the hem of her long dress and making her stumble. 

Ichabod reached out and caught her by her elbows. His eyebrows stitched together. A 

small smirk played around the corner of his lips. Abbie now reached to his eyes. 

“Damn these, 5’ heels,”Abbie giggled. She shrugged answering his inquiring expression. 

“Yes. Such nasty precarious things,” Ichabod said breathless. “They should be outlawed.” He 

winked and then smiled. 

“Instruments of pure evil,” Abbie remarked. She let out a bark of a laugh at her own joke, 

making her snort. Her eyes grew huge and she pulled her arm from his hands to cover her 

mouth. Abbie laughed harder. 

“Yes. Exactly.” His smile grew brighter. God! She was just so adorable. 

Ichabod blinked when he realized this was the first time he’s seen Abigail Mills in a formal 

dress. He’s seen her in celebrity magazines and publicity stills only wearing tight short sleeved

T-shirts and tight black skinny jeans that accentuated all her luscious curves. 

 

Abbie was now aglow in the flowing vanilla dress. Her dark natural corkscrew curls 

pulled up in a French Twist exposed her neck. He was lost in the thought of his lips softly 

kissing down the side of her neck. He could almost feel her pulse beat rapidly under his lips as 

he kissed her down to her shoulder. Both of his eyebrows lifted when he noticed Abbie’s full red 

lips pucker and slowly open. Her petite body leaned forward slowly intending to kiss him. 

All his English proprieties about public displays of affection went out the window. Ichabod 

licked his lips slowly and leaned forward anticipating the taste of Abbie’s lips again. Their heads 

came as close they could until Abbie snapped her neck back and lowered her eyes shyly.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Excuse me,” Abbie said breathless. 

“Come on, Abbie,” Jenny shouted.“I need to finish the dress on time.” 

Abbie gave him a small shy smile and passed to his right and then turned to face him again. 

Ichabod sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. His full lips broke out into a huge smile. 

“Oh, I forgot. I wanted to ask you something,” Abbie said.  
Ichabod stared as Abbie’s ample bosom as it rose and fell with each breath. Oh, Jesus. Ichabod gasped. He clamped his mouth tightly and twisted his mouth to the side.  
“Well, i’m listening,” Ichabod said.“go ahead.”  
Abbie stepped forward and looked into his eyes.  
“Have you’ve had lunch, already?” Abbie whispered softly. Abbie’s hand went up to her lips as she finished chewing and swallowed the last bit of cookie she took from from the plate.  
“Yes. I have. I just finished having a light lunch with Katrina,” Ichabod answered. His voice low.  
“Oh, really?” Abbie said, disappointment in her voice. She bit the bottom of her lip. Ichabod felt just as disappointed. He would have definitely gone to lunch with Abbie if she’d asked him before Katrina invited him. Then again he didn’t want to seem to eager.  
“Well, it doesn’t matter,” She muttered.“how do you feel about junk food? candy. Strawberry twizzlers whips?”  
Ichabod’s brow furrowed.  
“What are twizzlers whips?” Ichabod asked.  
“They’re candy,” Abbie answered. American candy. Would you like to go and get some at the commissary when I finish here. I mean? It’s ok if your bu….  
“I’d love to,” Ichabod finished. “It sounds delicious.”  
Abbie winced. She shook her head and stuck out her tongue.  
“Oh, no, no its far from delicious,” Abbie laughed.“it tastes like flavored wax. but it’s tasty.”  
“Hmm, tasty flavored wax,”Ichabod hummed.“my favorite. I can meet you back here after I finish my fitting with Mr. Grant. Will that be alright?”  
“Yes. Of course.”  
A silence fell between them as they stared into each other’s eyes. She was so beautiful. 

“Ms. Abigail Mills!” Will you please get your ass over here so i can finish your F***ing dress so our dear leader director doesn’t fire me!“ 

The moment gone. Abbie grimaced and chuckled softly. 

”She sounds serious,“ Ichabod laughed. 

”Yes. And she is,“ Abbie sighed. ”I better go.“ 

”As you wish.“ Ichabod gave Abbie a short nod and stepped aside to let her pass him. He watched as she ran back to take her place again on the stand in front of the four mirrors. Ichabod kept his eyes on Abbie until she raised her eyes to meet his. Abbie flashed him a sweet smile as Jennifer’s words came back to him.  
”You’re binge eating because your in love with your leading man and you don't know what to do about it, Abbie!“  
Was Jenny right? Did Abbie really feel that way about him or was Jennifer teasing her? She hasn’t mentioned the kiss they just shared. It was an on screen kiss. It was their first kiss just the same and it looked like she was attempting to kiss him again. Ichabod wondered if she would have kissed him if Jenny had not yelled for her to come back to finish the fitting. Should he mention the kiss? Or should he wait for her to bring it up? Ichabod sighed.  
He wanted Abbie. He didn’t know if he loved her yet but he wanted to find out. He wanted to wait after the film is completed to tell Abbie his true feelings so he can show her that he’s serious. Ichabod did not want Abbie to think he is looking for a hurried one-night stand or a public Hollywood fling.” He nodded at the thought. A deep low groan of annoyance came from Ichabod. He just needed to control himself around Abbie and not give in to his attraction. 

“Impossible” he mumbled. It will be hard when Abbie is his romantic leading lady and ridiculously hot! Ichabod felt his lower half tighten with the thought of Abbie Mills, in his arms kissing her in an intimate scene together. He sucked in a breath only to let it out slowly. It sounded labored and weak. He lowered his head and shook his head again. 

He needed to get out of here.  
Ichabod lifted his head to address Jenny. 

“You said Mason Grant was three doors down this short hall?” Ichabod asked. He pointed his 

finger at the hall ahead of him. 

Jenny was kneeling in front of Abbie now and looked up from examining the hem of her vanilla 

chiffon dress. Jenny frowned at Ichabod.  
“No. Two doors down this short hall,” Jenny corrected. Her long arm swept out and pointed down to the hall behind her. Abbie lifted her head and smiled at him. Her eyes shone under the white bright lights above her. He was caught again under her lovely stare for a second before turning back to address Jenny.  
“Right,” Ichabod answered.“Thank you, ladies. Sorry, to have disturbed you.”  
Ichabod waved his hand at them and walked down the hall. He stopped outside Mason Grant’s dressing room. He lifted his hand and knocked hard on the large door. The door opened. 

An hour and half later. Mason Grant’s large dressing room door opened. Ichabod stepped out of the room and walked down the hall. He hated fittings. He was so glad it was over and now he can get back to his life. Get back to….Abbie? A small smile played at the corners of his lips. He wondered if she still wanted to go to the commissary with him or will she be tired and want to get back to her trailer. Ichabod hoped she still wanted to go. It was the promise of spending some time with Abbie after the fitting; that helped him get through the chore. His smile turned into a frown. What if she’s left? Ichabod’s long legs walked faster down the hall and then halted. He sighed. Relieved when he heard Abbie’s and Jenny voices. They were still in the dressing room. Ichabod cursed at himself for being so childish. He was acting like a teenager with a first crush. He was pathetic. Ichabod shook his head.  
He lifted his back from the wall and was about to walk through into the dressing room again when he stopped and heard Jenny’s question.  
“So, when are you going to ask Ichabod if he wants to be FWB?”  
Ichabod saw Abbie’s dark eyes eyes lower to meet Jenny’s. Her eyebrows raised.  
“FWB?’  
”Friends with benefits, Abbie.“ Jenny answered sarcastic.  
Silence.  
”How about never, Jenny,“ Abbie shot back.”anyway, I don’t think he would do that.“  
Ichabod reentered the room. He caught Abbie’s wide eyes of surprise as she looked over Jenny’s shoulder at him. He saw her swallow nervously and a slight blush color stain Abbie’s cheeks. She lifted her hand and gave him a small wave.  
Ichabod smiled and waved back at Abbie as he sat on one of the two decorative chairs, which flanked the little table with the plate of cookies.  
”Hi. Did the fitting go well?“ Abbie asked. She licked her pouty lips.  
Ichabod clicked his tongue in annoyance and sat back in the chair. He crossed his long legs.  
”As well as it will ever be,“ he said irritated.“damnable things, fitting’s are. the prodding. the pinching. they are so uncomfortable.”  
Ichabod did not let his face show he’d heard Jenny’s question to Abbie.  
Abbie let out the breath she held and laughed.  
”Like wearing 5’ high heels?“ Abbie giggled. She swiped at a long stray strand of dark brown hair that fell in front of her face with the back of her small hand.  
”Yes. Exactly like that!“ He laughed.  
Silence fell in the room as Ichabod stared at Abbie. She stood on the pedestal and then turned on Jenny’s command so Jenny could see how the dress looked after her alterations. Abbie twirled too fast, making the dress fly up to high, exposing Abbie’s long tanned legs and upper thigh at Ichabod. Ichabod’s gasped. His jaw fell open as his hand holding a cookie; froze half-way toward his mouth. 

His thoughts began to burn with images of Abbie naked writhing underneath him on his large bed at home. He is holding Abbie’s hands as she holds her arms out on either side of her. His lips peck small soft kisses all along the back of her neck and across her shoulders. Ichabod felt the tip of his cock press hard against the zipper of his black skinny jeans.  
”Oh, Sweet lord,“Ichabod groaned. ”friends with benefits, indeed.“  
He pulled his dark blue suit jacket around himself to cover his growing arousal.  
Abbie was mistaken. He would and had relationships which were Friends with benefits. He had one with Katrina until they agreed to break up. Ichabod didn’t much like it. The sex was hot and intense at the beginning only to fizz out and falter leaving him empty and alone in the end. He found it too cold and unfeeling and told himself he was never going to be tempted to consider it again. No matter how beautiful and tempting the woman. Ichabod’s held a steady gaze on Abbie. His lips quirked up at the corners of his mouth.  
”Never was tempted to do it again,“ he confessed.”until now.“  
”Did you say something, Ichabod?“ Abbie looked up to meet his eyes across the room. Her beautiful face warm and opened like the sun. Ichabod bit into a cookie.  
”No,“ Ichabod said around a mouthful of cookie. ”Nothing at all.“  
Deep frown lines appeared on Abbie’s forehead. Ichabod smiled. He shook his head and swallowed. No. I will not go through that ”Friends with benefits“ nonsense again. Ichabod wanted a relationship with Abbie not just loveless, meaningless sex. He only had to wait till the end of this production to pursue it. If Abbie will have him. Ichabod forced a deep inhale and let it out. He needed another cookie. Maybe two. He reached his hand over to the table standing next to his chair and frowned at the empty China plate. No cookies. Only scattered chocolate, chocolate chip cookie crumbs littered the plate. Damn! Ichabod’s first thought was to stab at the crumbs on the plate with his index finger and suck on the sweet chocolate crumbs from his finger. However he thought better of it and raised his eyes to meet Abbie’s. A crooked smile was planted on her full red lips.  
”You do eat junk food?“Abbie asked. A curious expression came to Abbie’s face.  
”Only cookies and milk,“ Ichabod answered. He scratched at his mustache with his index finger and laughed. He swiped his hand over his beard.  
”Ug, that’s still healthy,“ Abbie groaned. She laughed and smiled.  
Jenny stepped back from the stand and looked up at Abbie.  
”Ok, finished. Go change Abbie!“ Jenny announced. Abbie nodded and hopped off the stand. Two loud quick knocks came from the large dressing room door. The door opened and Luke Morales entered the room. He was still dressed like this morning; all in black. A black dress shirt and black skinny jeans with black sneakers. Luke’s eyes met Ichabod’s and his smile widened. An eyebrow lifted over one eye.  
”Good, I’m glad I have both of you here,“ Luke stated. ”I thought I would find you here with Abbie, Ichabod.“  
Luke winked. Ichabod frowned and rolled his eyes at Luke.  
”I was at a fitting, Lucas,“ Ichabod said indignant.  
”Yeah, well whatever,“ Luke answered.” Look kids, I wanted to ask you something.“  
Ichabod and Abbie exchanged looks, before their eyes returned to look at Luke. Ichabod lifted himself up from his chair and walked to Abbie still standing on the stand.  
”What is it mate? is something wrong?“ Ichabod asked.  
”No. No of course not. It’s just something to promote the film,“ Luke answered.”It’s just an idea i’m kicking around. You can say no if you want.“  
”Wow! What a buildup!“ Abbie laughed.”what is it?“ She turned to Ichabod and giggled. 

”I’ve been watching the rushes of the film. The chemistry between you two is red hot,“ he said.”the kiss looks amazing.“ 

Ichabod and Abbie turned to look at each other. They smiled and turned back to Luke.

”Thanks,“ Abbie and Ichabod answered. After a moment of silence, they turned their gaze back to Luke. Ichabod’s brow furrowed at Luke’s huge smile. It was ear to ear reminiscent of Alice in Wonderland’s Cheshire Cat. 

”“What do you two think about having an affair?” Luke asked. His expression serious. 

 

To be continued……….  
>


End file.
